Hard Love
by jaywolfe
Summary: SLASH-Love, Friends, War, Peace-all in the name of Harry Potter. And Draco realizes that there is nothing more painful than losing your love. Harry/Draco


**Hard Love**

**Chapter 1**

Sunday morning found Harry Potter walking to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, just talking and laughing like old times. With the war looming closer and closer, it was hard being teenagers enjoying life, especially when you're Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Their moments together were rare and they count it as a blessing for who knows? Tomorrow, they will probably draw their last breath. It was expected since they were living in the time of the evil Voldemort.

If Harry hadn't had the support of his friends and the love of his constant, he would have gone insane. To think, a mere 17 year old, destined to save the whole of the wizarding world, not to mention the muggle world. Why, oh why, couldn't he have a normal life? At least now he had something he had always craved: Love. Oh yes he has the love of his friends and family (the Weasleys') but this is the kind of love that comes once in a lifetime. The love that makes your spine tingle; the love that makes your toes curl with the sheer delight of embracing that beauty. The love that you will die for; breaks your heart in an instant. The one that takes over your being and open your eyes to the endless possibilities beyond.

The love that is Draco Malfoy. It surprised him, hell, even scared him when he entertained the notion that he might be in love with his enemy of six years. It wasn't easy crossing that barrier even for love. Heck, the guy's father was trying to feed him to Voldemort. But one by one, he and Draco had worked out their differences. If he had thought that loving Draco was a surprise, it wasn't compared to how he felt when Draco himself admitted his "undying love." It had been hard for the golden-hair boy to admit it but, as clichéd as it sounds, he was glad to let his love know of his true desires.

Six months it had been of sneaking behind the backs of the Slytherins' and Gryffindors'. Well, except for Ron and Hermione. You can't keep anything from the resident genius. Besides, Ron and 'Mione are his "brother" and "sister" and he could never keep anything this big from them. They've been through everything together; what's dealing with your friend's homosexuality another? Apparently, it was quite different for Ron. After two hours of the Spanish Inquisition (it certainly felt like it to Harry) and the fainting spells, Ron had given his blessing. Well, he threatened bodily harm should Harry ever talk about his "activities" with Draco in front of him but he gave his blessing.

Now as he walks to breakfast, Harry couldn't help but wonder at the fact that even when he was burden with a difficult task, he still has some good things in his life. He thought that other than Voldemort trying to kill him every school year, there is nobody that will succeed in bringing him down. Except for when he and Ron got into a fight and then they won't talk to each other and that is when he misses his brother.

And this morning, nothing was wrong in the semi-normal life of one Harry Potter. Until he walked into the Great Hall.

.

**Hard Love**

**Chapter 2**

It is no surprise that Harry is always stared at but when everyone started giving him well, the evil eye, he knew something was wrong. That and the fact that everyone started whispering to each other, pointing at Harry every few seconds.

The trio looked at each other, and shrugging, they walked over to the Gryffindor

table. Ginny was waiting for them, her freckles shone more clearly because she was white as a sheet.

Ron took one look at his sister and immediately knew that there was something wrong. "Gin, you okay?"

She shook her head and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Now Harry can handle anything Voldemort throws at him but he can't possibly handle pity. Before Harry could demand to know what was going on, his eye caught Draco, sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table, with none of his cronies surrounding him. He knew from the way Draco was sitting that something was very wrong with the blonde. As if sensing Harry's eyes on him, Draco looked up and looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry was shocked to see his eyes were puffy and red, as if he was crying. Mouthing "I'm sorry" to Harry, Draco turned away.

He could never look at Harry again when he finds out. He couldn't even believe that he lunched with Rita Skeeter! Skeeter, of all people! Harry hates the woman, for crying out loud. And because of his stupidity, he had destroyed Harry. Harry, the one he truly loves. How could he? He knew he should leave but he didn't think he could handle cowardly when he is already a betrayal.

While Draco was battling with himself, Harry was torn between risking all and going over to find out what made Draco so sad and staying put and wait for a chance to meet. But Hermione made the decision for him.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!"

The Great Hall went silent. As one, every head turned toward the Golden Girl. It was quite a shocked to hear someone who was as innocent as they come swear so vehemently. As for the looks on Ron and Harry's faces, Ginny would have loved to have a camera to capture the moment if it wasn't for the matter at hand.

Professor McGonagall stood up from the head table, her right hand at her throat. "Ms. Granger!" she said in a scandalous voice.

Hermione stood up, outraged. Ignoring Professor McGonagall, she faced Professor Dumbledore, who was standing up as well with Professor Snape. Waving the offending item in her hand, she stalked up to the high table. Stopping a few feet in front of the staff, she said in an outraged voice, "Have you seen this piece of trash?! Professor Dumbledore, did you see this?"

Dumbledore held his hands out placantly. Despite the storm of shock and surprise rolling around inside, he displayed a perfectly calm façade. "Yes, I have seen it, Ms. Granger."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about this?!" Hermione was even more furious.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before standing up. Ron walked up to Hermione; Harry turned to look at Ginny. "Ginny? Something you want to let us in on?"

Ginny looked fearfully at Hermione and Ron before looking at Harry again.

"Harry, promise you won't flip like 'Mione," she said in a small voice.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her and waited. Ginny, after a few seconds of hesitation, handed him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The students held their breath. If Hermione's reaction was any indication, they do not want to witness Harry's reaction. Yet, they stayed.

Harry felt the presence of Hermione and Ron next to him while he tried to collect himself. There, on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ was a picture of him. No surprise there. But the biggest surprise of all was the headline.

**Hard Love**

**Chapter 3**

_Harry Potter: Savior or Coward?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Professor Dumbledore has officially lost his marbles this time. Harry Potter isn't all what he seems. When we found out that the one person who lived the greatest killing curse in history had come back to us, we thought we would never again live in fear. How wrong were we to believe in a mere teenager? _

_Someone close to Harry Potter sat down with me and after a few questions, he let all loose on the things that make Harry Potter who he is…and not. Lover Boy refuses to disclose his name to the press but Mr. Potter knows who our source is. Yes, people. Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-the-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World Potter is, as the muggles say, "batting for the other team." _

_Our source claims that Harry himself is unsure of the future. He doesn't know how to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and isn't sure if he could do it on his own. For someone who says that he doesn't want anyone to die on his behalf, he sure is expecting a lot from his friends, especially from Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. _

_The question that I want an answer to is how does Albus Dumbledore expect us to rely on someone who wished he can dump all of this on someone else? How does he expect us to feel safe when our one and only chance at a fearless life doesn't want to fulfill what has been set out for him? How is he going to answer for Harry Potter when he decides to skip out on us because he realized that he really doesn't want to fight for us? What, then, will become of us? _

Harry couldn't read anymore. His vision was blurry, with tears of humiliation and betrayal. All his insecurities, his fears, printed on paper for the world to read. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy in front of him.

"Why?" he asked, almost choking on unshed tears.

It killed Draco to see his Harry like this. It had been his life's mission to make Harry happy, no matter what. And to see now, the pain Harry is going through, all because of him. He despises himself even more.

"Harry, babe, please. I, I was drunk and-"

"You were drunk?!" Harry exclaimed, stunned. "This coming from the guy who claims he can hold his liquor?!" Harry was wild with rage. He couldn't believe this!

Facing Draco, he yelled. "I trusted you, Draco! How could you betray me like this? You promised me! Hell, we made a freaking pact! Why couldn't you have cheated like any normal person? This is low, even for you, Malfoy."

Draco's heart broke when he heard his last name come out of Harry's mouth. He tried to explain. "Harry, love, I know nothing will justify my actions but please, let me explain. Believe me when I tell you-"

"Believe you?" Harry blew up. "Isn't that what I did when you promised me that whatever is said between us will stay that way? Isn't that what you said when you told me you will never let anything hurt me? Isn't that what you always say, Draco? Believe you? I believed you, and look at where that got me!"

Draco's resolve completely broke. Tears rolling down his face, he reached out a hand to Harry. "Harry," he whispered, his voice broken with emotions.

**Hard Love **

**Chapter 4**

Harry drew away from him, as if he Draco's touch would burn him. He said, "Don't you EVER touch me again. You lost that right when you sold me to the public. I don't ever want to see you or speak to you again, Malfoy. Never."

With every courage that he could muster, he turned to the head table. With eyes searching out Dumbledore, he said, "I _will_ fulfill this destiny, Professor. Until that day arrives, no one is to talk, approach, or touch me. Should anyone break that, the results of such actions won't be a good sight." With that, he turned and walked out into the halls.

"Harry," Dumbledore called after him. Ron turned to him and said, "Don't."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think you fully understand the consequences of such behavior," Professor Snape said in that ice-steel voice of his. His eyes were locked on the two Gryffindors' and his godson.

Hermione exploded. "Oh spare us your nonsensical blabbering! We could care less with what you do to us."

In all his life, Severus Snape had never had anyone spoke to him in such a callous way before, least of all, a student. Opening his mouth to retort, he was stopped short with a look from Dumbledore.

Ron continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "We had never asked you for anything, Professor, so grant us this one request." He waited for Dumbledore's consent. When he nodded, albeit sadly, Ron continued. "We'd like one more thing, however."

Dumbledore asked him softly. "And what would that be, Mr. Weasley."

This time, it was Hermione who answered. "Rita Skeeter, in your office by two this afternoon. We'll be waiting." She turned to Ron and said, "Go after Harry. I'll be right up ahead."

Ron nodded and without sparing Draco or anyone else a second glance, he strode out of the Great Hall. Hermione now looked at Draco. Turning away from him, she scanned the Great Hall. Every student, every ghost, every teacher had witnessed what had just happened. All of them had neither trust nor faith in Harry and yet, they all expected him to save them. Not one bloody person had ever shown gratitude or even remotely interested in Harry. Not the Harry Potter they had perceived in their minds but the real Harry.

She closed her eyes, shutting back the tears that were threatening to overflow. She thought that once she opened her eyes, this nightmare would end. Better yet, that it never happened. Draco's voice, however, brought her back into the heartbreaking reality.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I-you have no idea how sorry I am," Draco in a heart wrenching whisper.

Hermione, with her eyes still closed, shook her head. "Don't, Malfoy. Just stop," she added. "Please." Opening her eyes, she took in his pained eyes, his broken stature. Anger had left her but now weariness and pain filled her. Taking a deep breath, she went on. "There will come a time when I will forgive you, Malfoy, but not now. You broke my trust in you and that will take years to repair. I trusted Harry's heart to you. I warned you that should you ever hurt him, you will regret you ever lived for the rest of your life. And as much as I want to hurt you, I think Harry succeeded in that. And that is enough for me."

It took all of Hermione's willpower to not break down and cry. Draco was already there. "Until that day comes, Draco Malfoy, you will leave us alone. I don't think I would want to face you anytime soon. When I am ready to forgive you, you had better be spending the years till that time, praying that Ron would never find you and kill you with his bare hands. Even I have not enough power to hold him back."

With that, the last of the Golden Trio walked out, leaving a place that was silent as a tomb.


End file.
